The Angel for Me
by iza-ken-twinsdevil
Summary: "naruto..will you merry me ?" ucap neji. sedangkan naruto berusaha menahan mukanya yang sudah merah padam.  lanjutan The Eternal Angel. silahkan dibaca...  NejixFemNaru...


Ohayou minna-san…

Kali ini iza kembali lagi…

Dengan cerita-cerita gaje saia khu..khu..khu…

Oh ya terima kasih atas review ya…maaf saia tak tulis disini soalnya saya lagi stress berat..*ala bilang aja males*

Oke langsung aja ya…

**Title **:

The Angel For Me

**Disclaimer** : Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto * dia tuh yang nyuri naruto saia *iza langsung mati mengenaskan dan tubuhnya sekarang digantung di Tokyo tower.

**Warning** : Gaje,OOC,Alur Kecepatan,Typo(s), dll…. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Rate** : T *aman kok nih kan bulan puasa*

**Genre** : Romance,drama,humor,general,dsb…

**Pairing** : NejiNaru… *sebenarnya saia penggemar SasuNaru tapi nggak tahu nih sekarang saia tertarik dengan pairing ini*

**Summary **: " Naruto…will you merry me ?" tanya Neji. Sedangkan Naruto benar-benar mukanya seperti udang rebus sekarang.

BY IZA_TWINSDEVIL

Present…

The Angel for Me

**Normal pov**

Hari ini matahari begitu terik dan menyilaukan menyambut semua orang yang akan melakukan segala aktivitas dan itulah yang terjadi pada seorang pemuda ini.

Di sebuah rumah yang cukup megah bertingkat dua, terlihat seorang pemuda yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Pemuda itu berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan dirinya setelahnya ia memakai pakaian yang sangat rapi dengan gaya yang sanagt kasual di badannya, lalu ia pun turun ke bawah.

" Ohayou, Neji-nii…"ucap gadis berambut pendek dan bermata indigo kepada sang pemuda a.k.a Neji yang baru saja sampai ditempat makan.

" Ohayou Hinata.." balasnya lalu ia pun duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

" Ohayou, anikii…" ucap gadis berambut panjang dan bermata indigo juga.

" Ohayou juga Hanabi…bagaimana sekolahmu sekarang ?" tanya Neji.

" Baik dong kak, aku kan anak yang baik dan pintar…" balasnya dengan ceria.

" Apa kak Neji hari ini pulang malam lagi ?" tanya Hinata.

" Iya, Niichan hari ini kerja lembur lagi…"

" Ah, kalau begitu aku siapkan bekal makan siang ya ?" tawarnya.

" Tak usah Hinata, nanti aku akan membeli makanan di luar saja dan sebaiknya kamu dan Hanabi cepat pergi ke sekolah nanti terlambat lagi…" ucapnya.

" Wah benar sebentar lagi kan masukkan, baiklah aku pergi dulu dengan Hanabi, dah kak Neji…" ucapnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung menyeret adiknya Hanabi keluar dari rumah.

" Dah Hinata..Hanabi jangan sampai kalian membuat kesalahan lagi ya…"

" Ha'i…" balas Hinata dan akhirnya kedua orang itu pun menghilang di simpangan jalan rumahnya.

**Neji pov**

Ha…

Sudah berapa tahun ya, aku merasa seperti ini…

Ini sangatlah berat bagiku Naruto…

Sekarang kau dimana…

Aku sudah cukup lama untuk menunggumu…

Aku harap kau akan cepat kembali.

Ha, sebaiknya aku harus bersiap-siap kerja sekarang, ah ya aku lupa…

Baiklah, perkenalkan aku Hyuuga Neji umurku sekarang 25 tahun dan sekarang aku adalah pemimpin perusahaan Hyuuga Corporation. Sejak umurku 16 tahun aku mulai banyak nelajar mengenai bisnis. Ya sebenarnya perusahaan milik keluarga Hyuuga tapi aku baru bisa menjalankan perusahaan ini ketika umurku harus mencapai 16 tahun. Dan sebenarnya ini adalah hal yang paling aku tunggu dalam hidupku namun hal itu tak berguna lagi sekarang.

Ya saat umurku 15 tahun, aku menemukan sebuah cahaya kehidupanku yang dapat menyinari kelamnya hidupku ini yang sejak kecil terus dididik dengan keras oleh keluarga Hyuuga sampai-sampai aku tak tahu apa itu kasih sayang, namun saat aku bertemu dengannya hidupku terasa sangat berbeda dan indah ya dialah Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda malikat …ya pemuda aku mungkin bisa dibilang homo akan hal itu, namun aku tak peduli dengan hal itu karena jika berada di samping Naruto rasanya semua beban dalam hidupku ini sangatlah ringan. Namun pemuda itu sekarang telah tiada.

Karena dia sudah kembali kepada Kami-sama tepat di hadapanku dan saat aku mulai menyadari perasaanku itu terhadapnya. Sekarang ia hanyalah tinggal kenangan dalam hatiku, namun tetap saja aku tak bisa menggantikan Naruto dengan siapapun sungguh hal sangat ironis sebab karena perasaan inilah aku bisa saja membunuh diriku sendiri.

Ha… mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan cinta yang tak kekal oleh waktu maupun zaman yang terus berlalu. Tapi sampai sekarang aku masih berharap bahwa ia akan kembali kepadaku karena ia sudah berjanji akan hal itu dan aku akan tetap selalu menuggunya hingga umurku ini semakin terus bertambah.

Ah. Sudah cukup aku terlarut dalam kehidupanku dulu sekarang aku akan terus berjuang dalam menjalani hidupku ini. Dan aku pun keluar dari rumah kemudian berjalan menuju ke mobilku lalu aku pun pergi menuju perusahaanku.

**End neji pov.**

-Di suatu tempat diatas langit-

Terlihat dua orang yang sedang memandang sebuah cermin yang sangat besar.

" Hai Rhaiz, bagaimana kita bisa membahagiakan kedua orang itu. Mereka sangat saling mencintai walaupun itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan," ucap orang yang berbaju serba hitam kepada orang yang bernama Rhaiz.

" Aku juga tak tahu Rhaken, ini bena-benar diluar dugaan kita, ternyata mereka tetap saling mencintai dan terus menunggu satu sama lainnya." Ucap Rhaiz kepada orang itu a.k.a Rhaken.

" Jadi bagaimana kita bisa membantu mereka dan berterima kasih atas semua hal yang mereka berikan kepada kita Rhaiz ?" tanyanya.

" Kalau begitu, hanya ada satu cara untuk menyatukan mereka namun hal ini harus kita lakukan berdua," jawabnya.

" Jadi caranya bagaimana ?"

" Kita harus turun ke bumi dan membantu mereka untuk bertemu dan kemudian menyatukan mereka berdua." Jawabnya.

" Baiklah, kalau itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk kita berterima kasih maka aku akan ikut." Ucap Rhaken.

" Kalau begitu, besok kita akan memulai rencana kita ini namun jangan sampai ketahuan karena ini memang diluar takdir yang sudah digariskan." Balas Rhaiz. Dan di jawab anggukan oleh Rhaken.

" Oh ya, kita juga harus menyamar menjadi manusia di bumi untuk leluasa tapi bagaimana caranya ?" tanya Rhaiz.

" Baiklah kita ganti nama dan wujud kita, namaku nanti adalah Ken dan kau Rhaiz adalah Iza dan kita akan memakai pakaian manusia yang sudah aku siapkan jadi besok kita langsung turun ke bumi." Ucap Rhaken.

" Oh baiklah.." akhirnya mereka berdua pun menyusun rencana dengan sangat teliti.

-Sedangkan keadaan di bumi-

Terlihat dari sebuah kaca jendela suatu kamar. Ada seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

" Naruto, ayo bangun ini sudah pagi…" ucap seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang diikat dengan garis luka yang melintang ditengah wajahnya.

" Ehmm….lima menit lagi…" balas seorang gadis a.k.a Naruto yang sedang tertidur.

" Naruto, nanti kamu bisa terlambat ini hampir jam setengah delapan Naruto.." ucap pemuda itu dan yang bersangkutan langsung bangun dari tidurnya dengan mata terbelalak.

" Haa…kenapa paman Iruka tak membangunkanku sejak tadi ?" tanyanya.

" Bagaimana aku bisa membangunkanmu Naruto, sedangkan aku terus saja membujukmu namun kau masih saja belum bangun dari tidurmu itu dan berkata seperti itu ?" balas pemuda a.k.a Iruka.

" Ha..maaf kalau begitu ayah Iruka.." ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

" Ya sudah, sekarang kamu cepat mandi sana ini sudah waktunya kamu berangkat."

" Iya ayah…" lalu ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan kemudian menuju kamar mandi, sedangkan Iruka hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anak angkatnya ini. Setelah itu ia pun berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan pagi mereka.

**Naruto pov**

Aku harus cepat-cepat nih, jangan sampai terlambat lagi.

Yosh ! Uzumaki Naruto akan bersemangat hari ini.

Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto umurku 17 tahun dan yang tadi adalah ayah angkatku Umino Iruka. Hemm pasti kalian bingung, sebenarnya aku bukan anak kandungnya dan pasti kalian sudah tahu karena marga kami berbeda, dan sebenarnya paman Iruka itu belum menikah jadi mana mungkin memiliki anak. Dan pastinya kalian semua bingungkan kenapa aku bisa berada disini.

Baiklah aku akan menceritakan dulu saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan paman Iruka yaitu 10 tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback : On**

Saat matahari sudah tenggelam, ada seorang pemuda a.k.a Iruka yang sedang berjalan-jalan di pinggir danau yang agak jauh dari pemukiman.

Lalu ia pun mencoba untuk menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam dipinggir danau tersebut, tapi setelah ia mencoba memandang sekitarnya dia menjadi sangat syok dan bingung karena melihat seorang anak yang sedang pingsan dipinggir danau itu. Dan akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk mengahampiri anak tersebut dengan detak jantung yang tak teratur.

" Ha…syukurlah ia masih hidup, tapi kenapa bisa ada anak yang pingsan disekitar danau ini…ah mungkin Cuma anak penduduk sini." Ucapnya, karena tak tega melihat kondisi anak itu ia pun memutuskan untuk membawa anak itu ke rumahnya.

Dan keesokan harinya, ia mencoba mengumpulkan data anak itu dari semua orang yang ada disekitar situ namun nihil mereka tak merasa kehilangan saudaranya tapi ada juga namun semua ciri-ciri yang ia katakan sangat berbeda dengan anak itu. Akhirnya karena tak ada yang mengenal anak itu ia pun memutuskan untuk merawat anak itu sendiri.

Dan hari ini adalah hari ketiga saat ia terakhir menemukan anak itu. Sekarang ia sedang membasuh anak yang sudah tak bangun selama tiga hari itu. Ia sangat tak menyangka kalau gadis yang ia temukan sangat cantik, ia gadis mungkin berumur 7 tahunan memiliki rambut pirang panjang, berkulit tan yang indah dan tubuhnya yang sangat mungil untuk anak seumurannya.

Lama ia meneliti anak yang didepannya itu, sampai ia merasa anak itu mulai membukakan matnya dan menampakkan warna mata yang sangat indah dipandang yaitu sapphire. Anak itu pun mencoba untuk bangun.

"Ehm…" ia masih mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirinya agar bisa bersandar pada dinding ranjang.

" Apa kau tak apa-apa ?" tanya Iruka.

" Aku tak apa-apa…dan ini dimana ya ?"

" Sekarang kita ada dirumahku, aku menemukanmu tiga hari yang lalu didekat danau yang tak jauh dari desa ini," ucapnya .

" Oh..jadi paman ini menolongku, aku sangat mengucapkan banyak terima kasih paman.." balasnya.

" Ah tak apa-apa, sekarang panggil aku Iruka saja, dan siapa namamu ?" tanya Iruka.

" Namaku Uzumaki Naruto paman Iruka…" jawabnya.

" Kenapa kamu bisa berada disini, Naruto ?"

" Aku juga tak tahu paman, yang aku ingat cuma aku berada disana dan hanya bisa mengingat namaku sendiri dan selebihnya aku tak tahu aku siapa…" ia hanya bisa menangis sedangkan Iruka sangat sedih melihat nasib anak itu dan ia pun memutuskan untuk menerima anak itu sebagai anaknya sendiri.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu, kamu tinggal disini saja Naruto," ucap Iruka.

" Benarkah ?"

" Iya dan sekarang kamu panggil aku ayah saja tak usah paman lagi.."

" Baiklah ayah.." balasnya dengan tersenyum senang.

**Flashback : off**

Nah itulah kenapa aku bisa disini sekarang. Lalu sekarang aku pun sudah memakai baju seragam sekolahku dan aku pun berjalan kearah dapur.

**Normal pov**

Terdengar suara derap kaki yang menuju ke dapur.

" Ohayou ayah…" ucap gadis pirang itu a.k.a Naruto.

" Ohayou Naruto…" balas Iruka lalu ia pun menghampiri Naruto dengan membawa makanan yang sudah tersiapkan di piring.

" Ehm..ayah aku mungkin akan pulang agak sore, soalnya aku harus bekerja lebih ekstra di café," ucap Naruto.

" Oh ya sudah, jangan malam-malam ya ?" tanya Iruka dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto. Setelah keduanya selesai makan Naruto pun bergegas manuju ke sekolahnya sedangkan Iruka berjalan menuju kantornya yang lumanyan agak jauh.

-Di sekolah Konoha High School-

" Ohayou naruto…" ucap seorang temannya.

" Ohayou minna-san.." balas Naruto dengan suara yang super nyaring.

Lalu Naruto pun berjalan munuju ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua dan mulai mengikuti segala kegiatan belajar seperti biasanya.

-Di luar gedung yang tak jauh dari KHS-

Terliahat dua orang yang sedang melihat mengintai dari atas gedung pencakar langit.

" Hei..jadi bagaimana sekarang ?" tanya Rhaken a.k.a Ken.

" Hem..bagaimana kalau kita pertemukan mereka di café tempat Naruto bekerja?" balas Rhaiz a.k.a Iza.

" Bagus, ini seperti ide-idemu dulu itu ya ?" ucap Ken.

" Ya...dan syukur saat itu aku mendapat ide untuk menghilangkan ingatan Naruto dan menjatuhkannya ke bumi tanpa sepengetahuan dewa-dewa lain dan ya mungkin sedikit mengubah Naruto dibagian sana dan sini agar tak ketahuan," balas Iza.

" Memang kau hebat Iza Of The Heaven, namun hal itu bisa membahayakan kita tahu apalagi kau melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuanku." Ucap ken Of The Hell.

" ah iya..maaf soal itu, soalnya aku juga baru kepikiran. Ah ya sudah sekarang kau bahwa pemuda rambut coklat itu ke café Naruto dan aku akan terus mengawasi Naruto agar tak keman-mana dan kita akan berkumpul di café itu setelah sekolah ini selesai oke ?" tanya Iza. Dan dibalas anggukan, lalu keduanya pun menghilang.

-KHS-

Skip time

Akhirnya setelah berjam-jam Naruto pun keluar dari sekolahnya dan berjalan kearah café tempat biasanya ia bekerja setelah pulang sekolah.

Kring..kring..

Bunyi suara bel yang menandakan seseorang masuk ke café itu.

" Hei Naruto, cepat sana pakai bajumu.." ucap pemuda berambut coklat seperti nanas.

" Baiklah bos Shikamaru.." balas Naruto, lalu ia pun berjalan menuju ke ruang ganti di belakang.

" Cih..mendokusei.." lalu Shikamaru pun berjalan dan membuka café nya dan memutar tanda ' Open' didepan pintu café tersebut.

Tak lama Naruto pun keluar dengan pakaian maid berwarna biru muda dan mulai melayani berbagai pesanan orang-orang di café itu. Dan bunyi bel pun berbunyi menandakan ada seorang lagi yang masuk dan memunculkan seorang pemuda berambut panjang dan jas yang rapi. Ia pun berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang berada dekat jendela, Shikamaru pun yang tak sengaja melihatnya lalu menyusul orang itu.

" Hei, apa kabar Neji ?" ucap Shikamaru.

" Oh hei Shika, akhirnya tak kusangka kau benar-benar membangun café milikmu sendiri," balasnya.

" Ya..ini memang aku pun tak menyangka. Sekarang ada angin apa kau bisa kesini Neji ?" tanyanya.

" Ah itu, aku juga tak tahu sebenarnya aku ingin langsung pulang tapi kenapa aku bisa nyasar kesini," balasnya.

" Oh ya sudah, silahkan pesan dan nikmati hidangan yang ada disini." ucap Shika. Lalu Shika pun berjalan kebelakang.

" Hei, Naruto kau layani pemuda itu dan jangan sampai membuat ia tersinggung ya ?" dan Naruto pun hanya bisa mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menuju ke tempat meja itu.

-Di tempat lain-

" Hei Ken, aku ingin tahu bagaimana caranya kau membawa dia kemari ?" tanya Iza

" Ah itu..aku hanya menggunakan sedikit api neraka untuk menggosongkan supirnya lalu aku ganti dia denganku, jadi aku deh yang membawa mobil itu dengan sihir dan tentu saja aku buat dia tak sadarkan diri." balas Ken.

" Lha lalu orang itu dimana ?"

" Ah palingan juga mati dan ku tempatkan di neraka,"ucap Ken.

" Jadi…dia masuk ke neraka ?" tanya Iza.

" Iya." Balasnya.

" Ha.. ya sudah karena ini perbuatan kita aku akan memasukkannya dalam surga dan kau hapus namanya dalam daftar neraka." Ucap Iza lalu mereka mengeluarkan sebuah buku, Iza berwarna putih dan Ken berwarna hitam dan mulai mengganti nama orang tersebut.

-Back to café-

Naruto pun berjalan menuju tempat yang dibilang oleh bosnya itu.

" Mau pesan apa tua ?" ucapnya dengan sopan. Dan akhirnya mata mereka bertemu. Neji yang sedari tadi hanya memandang keluar sekarang hanya bisa membelakkan matanya, sebab orang yang ia cintai tepat dihadapannya.

" Na..ru..to" ucapnya pelan, namun masih bisa diderngar oleh Naruto.

" Ya tuan..itu nama saya, dan sekarang apa pesanan tuan ?" tanya Naruto lagi dan akhirnya menyadarkan Neji dari rasa kegetnya.

" Ah..ya, saya pesan tea hijau saja." Ucapnya lalu Naruto pun mencatatnya dan mulai berjalan kearah belakang.

' Akhirnya kau kembali Naruto, kali ini tak akan ku biarkan kau pergi lagi' pikir Neji. Dan mulai sekarang kehidupannya menjadi bercahaya lagi seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tak lama Naruto pun kembali sambil membawa segelas tea hijau di tanganya.

" Ini tuan." Ucap Naruto.

Dan mulai saat itu neji terus menempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke café itu. Mereka pun semakin akrab satu sama lainnya dan mulai menceritakn diri mereka masing-masing mulai dari Naruto yang hidup dengan ayah angkatnya, tempat sekolahnya, dan kehidupannya sebagai seorang siswi yang juga merangkap sebagai pelayan di café ini untuk membantu perekonomiaannya dan paman Iruka. Dan Neji menceritakan semua pengalaman pahitnya mulai dari ia kecil hingga pengalaman yang paling berharga saat dia masih kecil hingga sekarang.

Dan saat itulah mereka tak sadar telah menjadi seorang sahabat yang sangat dekat walaupun umur mereka terpaut 8 tahunan namun mereka juga sudah bisa mengakrabkan diri mereka, mulai dari neji yang berkunjung ke rumah Naruto untuk bermain ataupun saling menyapa dan diketahui ternyata ayah angkat Naruto sekarang tempanya bekerja adalah anak perusahaan dari Hyuuga dan saat Neji tahu itu ia memindah tugaskan Iruka dari anak perusahaan ke perusahaan pusat dan perekonomian mereka pun terangkat. Sedangkan Naruto ia juga sering mengunjungi kediaman Hyuuga dan sangat akrab baik itu dengan Hinata maupun Hanabi, ia merasa seperti memiliki sebuah keluarga yang utuh.

-Di café-

Seperti biasa baik Neji maupun Naruto saling berbicara sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bisa diam dan menggerutu sebab pelayannya terus saja harus melayani si tuan Hyuuga itu tapi sebenarnya tak apa juga sih soalnya Neji dengan baik hati membanyar waktu yang ia pakai untuk terus berbicara dengan Naruto walaupun saat café sibuk dengan nilai uang yang cukup mahal dan terpaksalah Shikamaru mencari maid baru untuk melayani para pelanggannya.

" Hei Naruto, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu ?" tanya Neji sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa memandangnya dengan bingung.

" Begini Naruto, kau tahu kita sudah sangat akrabkan ?" dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Dan semua orang sudah tahu akan hubungan kita yang sudah naik menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak seminggu yang lalu?"

" Iya aku mengerti Neji, sekarang apa maksudmu ?" tanya Naruto. Lalu Neji pun memengang salah satu tangan Naruto dan mulai berlutut dibawah seperti seorang pangeran.

" Neji apa..mak-maksudmu ini ?" tanya Naruto heran dengan muka yang sangat merah tentunya sebab sekarang situasi café sangat ramai dan semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua.

" Naruto…will you merry me ?" tanya Neji. Sedangkan Naruto benar-benar mukanya seperti udang rebus sekarang.

" Ne-neji, aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu bisa mencintaiku ta.." sebelum Naruto selesai ucapanya langsung dipotong

oleh Neji.

" Naruto, tak ada alasan kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu karena aku memang sangatlah mencintaimu naruto dari awal. Aku tak peduli dengan status kita yang berbeda maupun pekerjaanmu. Aku hanya peduli dengan perasaanmu terhadapku dan maukah kau membalas perasaanku ini ?" tanya Neji.

" A-aku juga tak tahu Neji, apa aku bisa membuatmu bahagia bila berada disampingku.."namun lagi-lagi ucapanya dipotong.

" Aku tak peduli Naruto, jika kita bersama maka aku yakin akan bisa menghadapi ini semua denganmu jadi bagaimana ?" Naruto hanya bisa menghelakan napasnya dan mulai berfikir dengan tindakan Neji kali ini.

" Baiklah Neji..aku menerimanya." Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum dan wajah yang memerah, sedangkan Neji hanya bisa terseyum lalu memasukkan cincin pertunangan mereka lalu orang-orang yang berada disana pun hanya bisa bertepuk tangan dan terharu dengan adegan yang mereka saksikan ini.

-Sedangkan keadaan di luar café-

" Akhirnya cerita cinta ini selesai juga…" ucap Rhaken a.k.a Ken.

" Iya, sekarang kita bisa membalas semua perbuatan baik mereka. Dan sebaikya sekarang kita kembali ke langit sebelum ini semua ketahuan." Ucap Rhaiz a.k.a Iza.

Lalu mereka pun menghilang dikeramaian orang berlalu lalang didepan mereka.

-Akhirnya hari yang dinanti pun tiba-

Acara pernikahan pun dimulai, kebanyakan tamu undangan mereka adalah pengusaha-pengusaha yang menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan Hyuuga Corporation. Namun ada juga yang berasal dari kalangan orang biasa, mulai dari Iruka ayah angkat Naruto yang terus saja menangis terharu mulai dari awal sampai akhir pernikahan dan teman-teman baik dari teman Naruto hingga teman-teman lama Neji.

Dan akhirnya selesailah resepsi pernikahan mereka yang diadakan satu hari satu malam itu. Lalu mereka pun mulai berjalan ke kamar baru mereka.

" Naruto…kau tahukan sekarang bagaimana statusmu ?" tanya neji dan mulai melilitkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang ramping Naruto.

" I-iya ne.."

" ssst…bukan Neji tapi suamiku.." ralat Neji.

" Iya suamiku yang pervet.." balasnya dan membuat Neji memandang Naruto dengan wajah yang agak cemberut.

" Apa maksudmu pervet, Naruto..kan aku adalah suamimu sekarang ?" tanyanya.

" Ya memang begitukan, kamu aja mulai nggak sabaran padahal kita belum masuk ke kamar," ucap Naruto.

" Hem..mungkin kau benar, memang aku tak sabaran untuk memakanmu sekarang.." jawab Neji yang langsung menggendong Naruto ala bridal style.

" Waa..Ne-neji kalau kita jatuh bagaimana ?"

" Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu jika jatuh.." ucap Neji lalu membuka pintu mereka berdua dan melempar Naruto di atas ranjang dan kembali menutup pintu hingga terdengar.

Blam…

Dan mulailah terdengar suara-suara serak-serak basah dan desahan-desahan yang bermunculan di kamar mereka berdua.

Akhirnya penantian yang telah ditunggu demi mendapatkan sebuah cinta sejati akan membawa sebuah kebahagiaan sampai akhir masa.

Fin

Waa…..maafkan fic saia ini yang sangat lebay…dan kurang hotttt *langsung pudung di pojokan kamar*

Ini semua gara-gara sekarang saia sangat stress…makanya ceritanya nih geje….salahkan aja tuh *nunjuk tugas yang belum diselesaikan*

Oh ya kali ini memang saia masukkan kami berdua di fic ini soalnya saia nggak mau terlalu monoton dengang adengan seriusnya ntar bosan makanya saia kasih humor GARING ini…khu..khu..khu…

author note:

oh ya sebenarnya saia masih mau buat kelanjutannya tapi itu semua terserah readers, soalnya ratingnya bakal saia naikkan jadi keputusan ada di tangan readers mau lanjut...atau..sampai disini...cerita ya...

Sekali lagi review ya…

R

E

V

I

E

W

Reviewwww …


End file.
